


Lipstick

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya has everyone's eyes on him at that Halloween night that he dressed up as a girl, but only a certain someone can actually have a piece of it.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a month since that performance, i finally finished this x'D

Fujigaya returned to their dressing room last. He wanted to keep the female look on him as much as he could. He looked himself at the mirror and smiled proudly. He was certainly the prettiest girl on the show today. He felt so full when he heard everyone’s comments about how beautiful he looks. He really enjoyed everyone’s eyes on him. Looks of lust, jealousy, admiration. Whatever look it was, he enjoyed it, because he liked all the attention on him. Out of all the looks he got though, he was most happy that Kitayama couldn’t take his eyes off him. He thought of all the things Kitayama was thinking to do to him and smirked to the mirror.

“What is that smirk for, Fujigaya?” He heard a voice breathing next to his ear and arms wrapping around him from behind. He saw Kitayama through the mirror. He had already changed to his self. Thank goodness, because he really didn’t try hard to support the female look.

  
“Kitayama, what are you doing? We’re in public you know.” Fujigaya scolded him but didn’t move from his place.

  
“You’re so hot Fujigaya, I could take you right here, right now and give everyone a show they never forget.” Kitayama whispered to his ear and kissed his shoulder that was exposed. “But then again, I don’t want anyone to see you like this anymore. I only want to look at Tai-chan, me and only me alone.” Kitayama said with a growl and turned Fujigaya to look at him. Fujigaya stared at him and bit his lips seductively, driving Kitayama crazy.

  
“I will be at your place later, make sure to stay in this look Fujigaya!” Kitayama gave him a slap on the ass and walked away. Fujigaya frowned and scoffed. “I hate this chibi.” He mumbled and went to pick up his things.

  
He left the place still in his female look, ignoring the curious looks of everyone as he exited the building. He got to his car and drove off. He wanted to reach his place before Kitayama was there. Fortunately, he managed to do so… or so he thought because he didn’t see Kitayama’s car outside.  
He entered his place thinking that he has some time to fix his look before Kitayama arrives. He didn’t expect to be pinned against the wall, once he took a step inside.  
“Damn Kitayama, that’s creepy! I don’t know why I gave you key to my place.” Fujigaya said and tried to push him away.  
“Because you like it when I surprise you.” Kitayama held him there firmly. Fujigaya still tried to escape, but he ended up facing the wall and Kitayama cornering him from behind.

  
“Don’t make me even madder Fujigaya.”  
“But what did I do?” Fujigaya whined and stopped moving.

  
“You were enjoying everyone’s lustful eyes on you! You little bitch!” Kitayama pulled his fake hair but it still hurt Fujigaya because it was not a regular wig, but attached to his own hair.

  
“So what? Aren’t you happy that your boyfriend is so popular as a girl?” Fujigaya teased him and smirked. He felt Kitayama’s grip tightened on both his arm and his hair.  
“Fujigaya!” Kitayama just growled and let him go. He didn’t know why he let him go now. Usually he is going hard on Fujigaya when he is jealous but this time he just couldn’t.  
Even Fujigaya was surprised that the older let him go so easily. He turned around and looked at him, a bit disappointed. He didn’t want to look like this but he couldn’t hide it either.

  
“Mitsu? What’s wrong? Is this look off for you?” He asked without thinking much.  
“You’re just too beautiful to ruin you, Taisuke. So delicate and soft.” Kitayama kissed his lips tenderly. Fujigaya smiled and giggled. “I don’t know how to take this Mitsu. It’s like you saying that me as I am it’s not worth it.” He pouted. “I’m gonna take these off now.” He added and walked away.

  
“No, Taisuke!” Kitayama grabbed his arm. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love all of you. No matter how you look or act. I want to embrace it all. So please let me make love to Tai-chan as well.” He said and pulled him back to a passionate kiss.

  
The younger gave in and kissed back. Kitayama nipped at his bottom lip and Fujigaya let him into his mouth. He tasted the strawberry lipstick that was still left on the younger’s lips. Mixed with Fujigaya’s taste, it was mesmerizing for Kitayama. He already felt himself growing hard, just from a kiss.  
He walked with Fujigaya to the couch and made the younger sit down. Fujigaya looked up at him with his innocent eyes. “Whar are you going to do Mitsu?” He asked as the older kneeled down in front of him.

  
“I want to enjoy every part of you.” Kitayama answered him and raised up his leg holding on the boot. He slowly took it off while looking up at his lover.

  
“Treating me as a princess Kitayama?” Fujiagaya chuckled and watched as the older took off the other boot as well.

  
“Mm so wearing tights huh.” Kitayama talked to himself and gently stroked Fujigaya’s feet. Fujigaya giggles since he felt tickling but let Kitayama do as he likes. He enjoyed very much watching Kitayama worshipping his body, part to part.

  
Kitayama kissed his foot and licked on the tights while he was slowly moving his hand up Fujigaya’s skirt. He massaged his lover thighs and kissed up his leg to his thighs. His pants were unbearably tight by now. The same could be said for Fujigaya. The younger has grown a boner by watching his lover treating his legs to affection.

  
“Should I take the tights off, Taisuke?” Kitayama smirked, looking at the sight underneath his skirt. He rubbed there with his hand, making Fujigaya jerk at his seat.  
“Mitsu, please.” Fujigaya cried and Kitayama listened, which also was rare of him to do that. The older took off the tights slowly and pulled down the younger’s boxers. His dick popped out hard and stiff. Kitayama thought he wouldn’t last much.

  
“Let’s see how much you can take Fujigaya?” The older mumbled and leaned his head forward to the other’s crotch. His lips touching against Fujigaya’s shaft. The younger shivered and grabbed Kitayama’s hair. “Suck me now!” He ordered in a half demanding half horny voice.

  
Kityama chuckled and swirled his tongue around the tip, making Fujigaya arch up his hips. “Easy baby.” Kitayama said and took him into his mouth, sucking slowly to tease him.

  
Fujigaya pulled on his hair and thrusted a bit into his mouth to make him do it faster. The older bobbed his head in a rhythm and moved his hand to massage Fujigaya’s balls. The younger groaned hard and came into Kitayama’s mouth without warning. The older swallowed properly and pulled back. “Knew it you wouldn’t last much Taisuke.” He smirked looking up at the irritated Fujigaya who was still on his high.

  
“Shut up idiot!” Fujigaya yelled once he was back to this world.

  
“Well it’s your turn now, so get to work.” Kitayama got up and wiped his lips off cum. “First go put on some more lipstick, would love your smudging lips on my dick.

Fujigaya did as told and came back after a minute with full red lips.

"Good, now get on your knees." Kitayama ordered and undid his pants.

Once Fujigaya was on his knees, the older pulled down his pants and pushed his hard member onto Fujigaya's face.

Fujigaya looked up at him and kept his mouth shut to tease him.

"Taisuke don't play games with me!" Kitayama growled and grabbed on his hair. "Open that little whore mouth of yours, come on" He rubbed his dick on the younger's lips and watched as Fujigaya drew out his tongue and licked the tip. The younger kept eye contact while working his tongue around the head and Kitayama was going crazy already.

"Fuck Taisuke, you're good at this" He growled in pleasure and thrusted into the other's mouth hard.

Fujigaya whined, almost gagging against the big thing that was forced into his mouth. He glared up to his lover, only to get another thrust down his throat. Kitayama smirked at him and Fujigaya knew he should get ready to have his face fucked. He gave the older a spare me look but it wasn't successful. The next second he already had to keep himself from choking on Kitayama's dick. The older's thrusts were strong and he held Fujigaya's head with both hands keeping him in balance. He watched as the make up on Fujigaya's face smudged and mascara went down his eyes making it look like he is crying. His red lipstick ruined and some of it left around Kitayama's length. Only the sight was enough to make Kitayama reach his orgasm. Fujigaya felt the other's dick throbbing into his mouth and his groans were louder than before. He knew it would come soon. He gave a look up at Kitayama and was ready to take up everything down his throat. But Kitayama pulled back and released his cum on Fujigaya's face. "Oh fuck" He growled in his high and came some more on Fujigaya's hair before looking down at him to see the mess he had made.

"You're beautiful Taisuke." Kitayama took a picture of him.

"What are you doing idiot? Delete that now!" Fujigaya protested once he got his breath back.

"Well i need to have this as a memory. Who knows when i will see Tai-chan again?" Kitayama chuckled and took some more pictures.

"I thought you said you didn't wanna ruin me Mitsu. And look what you did." Fujigaya glared at him and got up cleaning his face with a tissue.

"Well sorry, i got carried away and had some fun there." Kitayama chuckled and pulled Fujigaya into his arms. "But i promise to make it up to you, baby" He drags him to the bedroom and lays him on the bed. He took off Fujigaya's blouse and chuckled when he saw the bra.

"Oi it's not funny" Fujigaya blushed and covered his chest. Kitayama found him amusing and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Taisuke, you're adorable." He slowly took his hands away and rubbed his nipples through the soft fabric to earn a nice whimper of the younger.

"Mitsu." Fujigaya arched up his hips and cried as the older took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Kitayama worked his tongue around the younger's nipple and felt it grow as hard as a stone on his mouth. He then went for the other nipple and treated it the same way. Fujigaya's moans were soft and he slipped his hands into the the other's hair grabbing on them.

"You're so sensitive Taisuke, i love how your body reacts to my touch." Kitayama whispered to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe, while his hand travelled under Fujigaya's skirt and between his legs. Fujigaya instinctively spread them open for him with his little hole twitching only with the thought of Kitayama's touch near him. The older rubbed his finger over it to earn a desperate whimper.

"What is it Taisuke? Is there something you want?" Kitayama smirked and softly pressed a his finger inside him.

"Mitsu, stop teasing me." Fujigaya whined and jerked his hips. Kitayama added another finger and moved them inside him to get him ready.

"Baby you're so ready for me, i didn't even need lube." Kitayama chuckled playfully and pulled his fingers out, getting into position to enter him.

"Kitayama please! Fuck me already!" Fujigaya snapped and grabbed on his shirt.

Kitayama took off his shirt and kissed the other passionately while pushing inside him hard. Fujigaya gasped into the kiss and clawed on Kitayama's shoulder making the older groan. Kitayama moved inside him and deepened the kiss while Fujigaya was holding onto him like his life depended on it. He sucked on Kitayama's tongue before the older pulled back to look down at his lover.

"You know when i love you the most Taisuke?" Kitayama smiled and ran his hand over the younger's cheek. Fujigaya was looking back at him with his red face and his soft breathes echoing in the silence before Kitayama answered himself. "When you're underneath me, moaning my name as i give you pleasure." He said and pounded into his lover hard, holding onto his hips. Fujugaya clenched on the sheets and cried out loudly as he felt close to his orgasm. He moved his hand to his own dick and started pumping it. Kitayama felt him tighten around him and growled reaching his climax. Their breaths and moans matched as they came together. Fujigaya made his skirt dirty as his cum spread all over it.

"You're a beautiful mess baby." Kitayama smirked while catching his breath. He pulled out of him and leaned over to kiss a breathless Fujigaya. He wanted to taste the ruined lipstick on his lover's lips once more. The younger let all his libs fall lifelessly on the side and whimpered.

"Whose fault it is that I'm a mess, you idiot?" He mumbled and pushed Kitayama off him. The older just laughed and pulled him into his arms.

"We shall play with your female look some other time too." Kitayama said and Fujigaya glared at him. "You love Tai-chan more than me Mitsu?" He sulked and turned his back to him. Kitayama rolled his eyes and rubbed the younger's arm smoothly. "Taisuke it's the same person." He chuckled and kissed his shoulder playfully. Fujigaya just murmured and let the older hug him from behind as he drifted off to sleep already.

                                       ~

The next day at work Kitayama was sitting alone on the couch and smiling to himself while watching his phone. Fujigaya walked up behind him and touched on his shoulders making him jump. "What are you doing here chibi?" He tried to take a peak at his phone but Kitayama hid it. "Just looking at the great photos i took yesterday night" He grins proudly and Fujigaya death glares him. "You're going to die if you don't delete those soon chibi!" He warned him but Kitayama just kept calm.

"Hm i wonder what would the other think if i saw them some of your photos" He joked to play more with Fujigaya. "I'm seriously going to kill you Kitayama!" Fujigaya clenched his teeth and jumped on him. The older grabbed him by the hips and brought him to a stop on his lap.

"You know what i want Taisuke?" Kitayama suddenly whispered in his ear. Fujigaya shook his head and asked him what with a weak voice.

"I want you to wear lipstick again tonight. Will you do it for me?" He looked at his lover and rubbed his thumb over the other's lips. Fujigaya nodded his head already imagining his night with Kitayama.

"That's my good boy." Kitayama patted his butt and made him got up. "Now we gotta work." He said and walked away.

"I fucking hate that guy!" Fujigaya cursed under his breath and followed after Kitayama.


End file.
